


Asymptote [podfic]

by melinoe809



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: AOS - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: American Accent, Audio Format: MP3, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, aliens made them (not) do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melinoe809/pseuds/melinoe809
Summary: Podfic of Asymptote by tahariel
Many many thanks for allowing me to podfic your wonderful story!Please leave feedback to tahariel on the wonderful writing, any mistakes made are mine alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Asymptote](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303) by [tahariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahariel/pseuds/tahariel). 



> This is my first podfic, it was so much fun and I learned so much.
> 
> [HERE](http://melinoe809.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr page if you would like to leave feedback or just geek out in general.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Download** : [Dropbox MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ulqv5c0wq7vkzzt/Asymptote.mp3?dl=0) (29.09 MBs)

**Download** : [MediaFire MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lrjir12xxlmkjop/Asymptote.mp3) (29.09 MBs)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening!
> 
> I do not own anything but the recording of my own voice.
> 
> Music:  
> Intro - "Star Trek" by Michael Giacchino (from the Star Trek: Music from the Motion Picture Album)  
> Outro/Transition - "Star Trek Main Theme" by Michael Giacchino (from the Star Trek Into Darkness: Music from the motion picture album)


End file.
